The Last Encounter of Pai and Lettuce
by syncwithblack
Summary: this is for kisshufan4ever's compitition.


The Final Encounter of Pai and Lettuce

Lettuce woke up that morning. She opened her wardrobe.

"_No more of those gaudy outfits."_ She thought to herself. She pulled out a low-cut neon green belly button shirt and white jean material shorts. She removed her glasses and pooped contact lenses into her eyes. Her final piece was a pink and purple polka dot bag matching solid green high heels. When she arrived at the Mew Mew Cafe, The rest of the mews stood in shock.

Ichigo broke the silence. "Here's your maid outfit Lettuce. Put it on and lets get too work."

Lettuce threw out a very sophisticated 'Humph' and joined Mint in the corner for tea. Thoroughly confused, the mews stared at Lettuce for the entire day. Suddenly, Akasaka flung open the door.

"Taruto and Kish are terrorizing the city!" Pausing a moment to look at Lettuce, he continued. "Come quick!" Before Ichigo could say anything, Lettuce stood up and said, 'For the Earth's future, I'll be of service!' And charged out of the cafe. A chimera beast in the form of a mutated gorilla was tearing towers in two. All of the mew mews transformed. When Lettuces turn came around, she yelled 'Mew Mew Metamorphosis!' But she did not transform.

"Mew Mew Metamorphosis!" She hollered. Nothing happened. When Lettuce looked up, a massive fist was descending upon her at great speed. Zakuro dashed and pulled Lettuce out of the way. When the battle was over, The mew mews gathered around her.

In shock and anger she screamed "I can take care of myself!" at Zakuro.

Zakuro calmly replied "Then do it next time." Lettuce turned and ran, crying.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Oiii! Pai!" Kish called. "Listen too this. The one they call Lettuce seems to have lost her power. An easy target just opened!"

"I'll get on it." Pai said. "But I'll need some privacy."

He entered his lab. "Lettuce..." He whispered. With a look of determination on his face, he got to work.

_**At the Mew Mew Cafe...**_

"I wonder if Lettuce is OK..." Ichigo thought out loud.

"Even if she's not, she's our friend. We'll be with her to the end!" Pudding said cheerfully, trying to brighten the mood.

Akasaka dramatically entered the cafe once more and yelled "Pai attacked Lettuce!"

The mew mews shot out the door toward Lettuces house.

When they arrived, Lettuce was cornered by a shark-like chimera. A few 'Mew Mew Metamorphosis!' travelled through the room.

"We won't let you harm Lettuce! For the Earth's future, I'll be of service-nya!" Ichigo said. The mew mews battled on while Lettuce watched helplessly. Pai was desperately commanding the chimera. Finally, the shark stopped.

"I am my own master." it growled. it then turned on Pai and attacked him. Pai was at the mercy of the beast. When the shark was just about to chomp down on Pai, Lettuce cried out with all her might.

"NOOOOO!" A bright light shined from her body, and she transformed. However, it was too late. Pai laid limp in the corner of the room. The mew mews pulled the beast away from Pai.

"Lettuce!" Ichigo called out. "Go."

Lettuce rushed too Pai, and held him in her arms.

"Does it hurt?" Pai asked.

"What are you talking about, you're the one who's hurt.!" Lettuce sobbed. Pai smiled and coughed.

"Does it hurt?" He asked again.

"Yes." Lettuce responded.

"Do you hate me?"

"Yes." Pai smiled, laughed and coughed. I thought so. His body fell limp in her arms. Still she spoke.

"You did it too teach me, didn't you? To tell me where I went astray. I was wrong. I don't hate you. In fact, I think it's the opposite..." She leaned down and kissed Pai. Lettuce gently laid Pai down, and with renewed strength, she stood up.

"You just crossed a line." She whispered. She charged into the fray.

*********************************************************************************** The mew mews stood over Lettuce at the hospital.

"It's most likely that she won't make it." The doctor said. Tears of sorrow and pain flowed down the faces of all the mew mews.

"Lettuce...don't give up!" Pudding cried.

_**In the afterlife...**_

_"Where am I? This place feels warm."_ Lettuce thought. She opened her eyes. Above her was a great cherry blossom tree. Its leaves gently rustled and swayed in the caring arms of the wind. A plane of grass as far as the eye could swept across the land.

"Lettuce, are you awake?" A familiar voice sounded. Lettuces eyes widen, and she sat up.

"Pai?" Before her stood a being of light. Its form was that of Pai.

"PAI!" Lettuce said gleefully as she leaped into his arms.

"Let's be together forever from now on."

"No Lettuce, not yet." Pai spoke.

"But, but why not?" Lettuce stammered.

"Your friends need you. Rest assured, I will wait for you here."

Lettuce sighed. "I understand. Well then, next time."

_**In the hospital...**_

The mew mews stared at the flat line on the heart monitor. The_ eeeeeee_ sound filled every corner of the room. Then the line jumped and Lettuce shot up with an intake of air.

"LETTUCE!" A barrage of hugs came from every side of Lettuce.

"We were soooo worried about you!"

"Do you feel OK?"

"Do you need anything?" The questions faded from Lettuces mind.

_"Wait for me, Pai."_

_********************************************************************************** **After that, the mew mews had a long and happy life. Although, Lettuce always seemed, different from that day. She had a little more of Zakuros attitude...**_

_**Many years later...**_

Lettuce opened her eyes. Above her was a great cherry blossom tree. Its leaves gently rustled and swayed in the caring arms of the wind.

"Lettuce, are you awake?"

"Pai..."

"We can go now. Take my hand"

"Yeah..."

_**La Fin**_


End file.
